Seemingly Innocent (Prequel to Poison)
by RydhaQuartz
Summary: When Serafina Bennet is hit by a yellow Camaro, her life changes forever. But will it be for better, or for worse? And just who are the 'Deceptive Cons? Witwicky? And what is the magical cube everyone is looking for? This is Serafina's journey with the autobots, and leads up to the Genocide Chronicles book 1: Poison. Rated T for mild coarse language and low level violence.
1. The Accident

_In order for you to really understand my story and my reasoning, I guess I'm going to have to start at the beginning. My name is Serafina Bennet. I am involved in the war of Cybertron. I didn't get involved in it on purpose. Heck, the entire thing was an accident. An accident that spiralled way, way, way out of control. _

_You can blame the Autobots for that. _

_You can tell them that Serafina said to blame them as well._

_I better get along with the story - as I am afriad it is desperate to be told._

_~Serafina Candice Bennet_

* * *

**Seemingly Innocent - Chapter One**

It was a normal, hot summer afternoon in Miami, and I was currently walking home after a long day at school. The afternoon sun bore down harshly on my visible shoulders - and I internally cursed myself for wearing a tank top. My headphones were blasting Linkin Park loudly. The music had entranced me in a world of its own. I couldn't hear anything aside from my music, and I relied solely on my eyes to get me home.

I knew it was a dangerous thing to do, but the inner rebel inside of me had convinced me years ago that it was safe. I knew these streets like the back of my hand, and at four o'clock in the small suburb of Glendower, there was not a single car in sight.

I didn't even bother to look before crossing the familiar road as I had crossed it many, many times before. I already new that everybody in Glendower were the fricking epitome of 'Slow Miss Daisie' drivers. You could read a book before one of the residents had driven there car to the end of any of the streets. There hadn't been a car accident in Glendower since it had been built - and the residents literally screamed it from their rooftops. Everyone was 'proud' to live in Glendower, they said. Houses in Glendower could sell for millions, apparently. But my brother and I hated it. Glendower was nothing but a pain. It was so boring, and didn't for fill either of our thirsts for adventure. Glendower was a bore, and I absolutely hated it.

Because of this, I did not notice the old, yellow Camaro flying down the street straight towards me. Nor did I realise that I had walked straight into its path. I only noticed when it was too late. I didn't even have a chance to scream.

The Camaro barreled me over as if I was an aluminum can being crushed by someones foot. For the few milliseconds that I was airborne, I felt like I was in a dream. The entire world was spinning, and my music suddenly froze. I didn't feel any plain - just a strange floaty feeling. I hit the road hard and I could tell that the bitumen was tearing my clothes and skin to shreds. I heard the sound of screeching tires. My eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes less then a second later - the first thing I noticed was the searing pain. My entire body burned as if it had been set on fire. Something sharp had embedded itself deep into my side. I felt as though I was bleeding from everywhere.

The scent of burning rubber filled my nose, and dust coated the air. I could just make out the tail end of a very old, very rusty yellow Camaro. It looked as if someone had driven it straight from the junkyard, and it had surely seen better days. As the dust cleared away, I could see it more clearly.

The car had stopped on an angle, where I could see its entire right side, bumper to bumper. It had a lot more rust then I had anticipated. It was a faded yellow, with black racing stripes. All in all, it looked pretty cool.

Suddenly, the engine roared, and the tires spun wildly. The car quickly turned, and suddenly the front bumper was right in my face. I shielded my face, trying desperately to protect me from its advances. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for death. _'Shit, he's here to finish me off for good'_ I though terrified.

But the car sat just sat there, as if the driver was staring me down. Its headlights flashed on and blinded me slightly, and I was left dazed for a few moments.

Tentatively, I put my hands on the hood of the car. I used all of my energy to hoist myself up. I stared at the car blindly for a few seconds before the world started to toss and turn. The last thing I remembered were my arms giving way, and my head smashing into the hood painfully - forcing me into unconsciousness.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later and I almost instantly realised that I was not in Glendower. I was in a car, and it was going quite fast, the engine roaring loudly. It sounded like an old muscle car that I had seen at a car show years before. I glanced in the side mirrors to realise that it was the Camaro that had crashed into me earlier. Groggily, I lifted my head off of the window, and turned to look at the driver, or well, the lack of thereof.

The car was driving itself. The wheel was turning and the pedals were moving as if the Invisible Man himself was driving it. A shocked scream escaped from my throat, startling the car.

The car quickly screeched to a stop, and I didn't even waste a second before clambering out of the car. In my haste, I fell out of the door and landed on my ass - which didn't stop me from scurrying backwards away from the car.

"No no no no no! Cars don't drive themselves! God Serafina - are you insane? You were just hallucinating, it was all a hallucination. God, now look what you've done! You've made yourself look like an idiot!" I rambled to myself, but was quickly interrupted when the car roared to life and inched closer towards me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I took off down the road sprinting, screaming the entire way about cars the drive themselves and insanity. Looking back on this later on, it probably wasn't the smartest move, because then the car took off after me.

I ran through street after street for a few hours before I ended up in an abandoned junkyard. Thinking I'd lost him, you could imagine my surprise when the Camaro was sitting idly about fifty meters away, staring me down. There was a loud fizzing noise, before the car literally _transformed_.

Standing in front of me was a large, yellow robot. I stared at it, mouth agape, as it waved at me.

"What the actual fuck." I murmured.

_"We come in pieces!" _The radio crackled, and I gathered that it was trying to communicate with me. Unsurely, I waved back at it. It grinned at me and shook slightly - reminding me of an excited child on christmas day.

"Are you from Japan?" I wondered aloud. It gave me a weird look, before playing yet another recording through the radio.

_"They will come from space! Riding on meteorites!" _

"You're an alien then? You came from outer space?" I asked.

_"Praise the lord! We have a winner - congratulations. You 'ay smart cookie, no?" _It seemed to pick different parts from any media it could get its receptors? on. I bet ya it has access to the internet. It had to have access to be able to pull such a large variation of media from all over the world.

"Why are you here, on Earth I mean?" I asked it, slightly scared now. It wasn't like anybody had written a handbook on what to do when you come face to face with a gigantic alien robot (on a latter thought, they probably had).

_"The cube...an artifact that has been lost...mystical power... glasses hold the key to vision... must find the map!... war will tear this world apart...opposing forces will meet at wits end!" _The robot replied.

"So basically, you are looking for a magical cube that opposing forces are fighting over. The map to said cube has something to do with a pair of glasses?" I repeated, very confused.

_"Erm, yeah - close enough."_

"And you are sure that these 'glasses' are on Earth?"

_"Ebay is the worlds most popular online shopping website!"_

"The glasses are on Ebay?"

_"Witwicky."_

"Why the hell are you telling me all of this? Unless - your taking me with you, aren't you?"

_"That's the plan Stan!"_

The robot grabbed me and quickly transformed back into its car form, locking the door so that I couldn't get out.

"You can't just lock me in here! Are you crazy! I've got to get home! Brodie will be hell pissed if I don't get home by six! You can't just take me away from my life!"

_"Watch me. Any more questions?"_

"Yeah, actually." I snapped, fuming. The seatbelt fastened itself around me, and the car quickly pulled out of the junkyard. "So you know where the glasses are located?"

_"Tranquility City! The home of everything tranquil!" _

"How far away is Tranquility City?"

_"Distance from Miami to Tranquility City in current traffic is a forty-two hour drive. That's all from Mandy! Take it away Bizzle!" _

I rolled my eyes at its attempt to lighten the mood. I was more then a little pissed. A fricking alien robot had technically kidnapped me, and was about to drive me across the country to pick up a pair of glasses that were apparently the key to finding a magical cube that there was a war over. Perfect.

"So when did you come to Earth?"

_"2003! Golden year baby! An unknown flying object crash landed in Virginia."_

"YOU crash landed in Virginia!?"

The car made a noise, which I gathered was a yes. It was quiet for a little while, before the sing off began.

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

"This, is Tranquility City?" I questioned. It was a pretty stupid question, as it looked like it had been plucked out of an island paradise and stuck onto American soil. It looked really out of place.

_"Yah. It is Tranquility City - the city of PEACE!" _Bee replied.

Three days, I realised, is a very long time to get to know someone. I had learnt as much as Bee could tell me from anything he could find on the internet, including playing two recordings next to each other - which forced me to have to play 'mash the word'.

**_His _**name was Bumblebee - which I had learned from him playing the 'Bumblebee song' for ten minutes (at first I had called him Bee-yotch, which I had quickly gathered said 'Bitch' so called him that instead. He was less then amused, and jolted my seat for half an hour afterwards). He comes from a planet called 'Cybertron' that is located behind the Orion constellation. (He played recordings about the Tron comics and cyber bullying to get that one. He got pissed when I said it was Bullytron though). He is an 'Autobot' (Automobile Robot is what he played. I thought a Romobile sounded pretty cool). He is fighting a species that is called the 'Deceptive Cons' (Which he got from a news report about the police ranting about how deceptive cons were nowadays and how there is an increase in people falling for them. I haven't figured out their name yet).

I had basically told him my life story. It was pretty boring actually. It was mainly about how I, Serafina Candice Bennet, survived high school with the Queen Bitches and the Jocktardedness that seemed to rule my school. And also about how I had once rigged the school speaker to blast Eminem for an entire day. I also told him about the daily struggles of maintaining my annoying, wavy, chestnut brown hair. I told him about my brother and my obsession with cars and mechanics.

We played sing-a-thons, which basically involved me singing and Bee making weird whirring noises in tune, got rocks thrown at us in Arkansas, almost crashed into the Mississippi, stole a bagel in Oklahoma, pissed off a lot of drivers in Texas and got covered in fluff in New Mexico. In Arizona, when we stopped at an overnight stay - Bee was so exhausted from two whole days of driving, that he slipped into 'recharge' as he called it without noticing a gang of thugs approaching him. They then spray painted a large, pink picture of a manhood onto his bonnet. And I thought he got pissed when I called Cybertron Bullytron. No, Bumblebee was livid. So much so that he drove through a carwash half a billion times. When it finally came off, we left Arizona faster then you could say 'Cheetos'.

He didn't even bother to pay. He also swore never to set a wheel in Arizona again.

I wasn't mad at Bee anymore for kidnapping me, as I safely assumed that he would drive me back home after he had gotten 'Witwicky', the glasses and called a bunch of his buddies to Earth. At first, I was mad about the fact he was calling his buddies, but when he told me they were as cool, if not cooler, than he, I decided that maybe they would be alright.

Only if I got to meet them first, just to suss them out. I thought about when I would get to meet them. Would they be taller then Bee? Stronger? More annoying? Eviler? Will they take over the world? Start a war? I had no idea what to think about them. Heck, I didn't even know what I was going to say to them! I briefly considered introducing myself as 'Serafina Bennet, representing humanity' but who was I kidding.

Me? Representing humanity? Maybe when hell freezes over!

Bumblebee drove quickly down the streets, not really paying attention to the scenery. I guess he still wasn't over the Arizona incident. He was still extremely mad and very impatient over it. He had run a red light earlier that day. I, on the other hand, was annoyed and impatient for a completely different reason. I wanted a shower and some food, and I wanted them immediately. But it was obvious that he wasn't stopping for anything. Maybe we'll go after picking up 'Witwicky'.

Suddenly, the seatbelt retracted from around me, and Bumblebee drifted slightly, the door flying open in the process. I flew from the car, and landed on a floor in a heap. Bee quickly drove away.

That. Little. Motherfucking. Shit!

The damn car had left me in the middle of Tranquility City with no food, no money and no place to shower. I wasn't just pissed, nor was I livid.

I was a cross between absolutely mortified, and very very very livid.

Now what am I supposed to do?

* * *

Hello and welcome to the Prequel of my latest project: The Genocide Chronicles. The first one in the series is going to be called 'Poison' and this is the prequel to it. The stories are going to loosely follow the storylines of every film :) So yeah - there should eventually be three of them, not incluiding this prequel.

I must apologize in advance for the three adult words, I needed to use them to set the scene of her emotions.

This story should only be about thirteen to twenty chapters tops, so yeah :)

My name is Rydha (its a more feminine way of spelling Rider) and this is my first fanfiction.

It is currently summer holidays, so extra updates for all of you :)

I love the Transformers series, and hope to write many more books for it in the future. It is nice to meet all of you, welcome to the journey.

**~Rydha** Quartz xxx


	2. Punisher

**Seemingly Innocent - Chapter Two**

I had spent many, many hours wandering around the city - wallowing in my self pity. I was tired, angry, upset and I had the overwhelming urge to cry. I was in the part of Tranquility City that wasn't as 'tranquil' as the people put it. It actually looked a lot like downtown Miami.

It was beginning to drop cold, and I was hating myself for wearing a crop top. As I walked around the nearly abandoned streets, I turned into a car park. The car park was almost completely empty - aside from a few old burned bodies of cars, and something that looked really, and I mean creepily so, out of place.

It was a jet black Saleen Police Mustang. It was shiny, as if it had just been washed. It instantly captured my attention, and I found myself walking towards it. As I neared, the first thing I noticed was the sudden change in the air.

The car seemed to be radiating **_hate_**.

The hate erupting from the car seemed to consume the air, making it seem noxious. The hate in the air made my skin tingle, and I wanted desperately to get away from it. But, against my better interests, I continued to head towards the car. As I came within a cars length of the Mustang, all of the hatred pulsing from it flew at me, almost making me stop, but I didn't. I could almost feel the car glaring at me.

I walked to the bay next to it, and lay down flat on my back. I exhale, and begin talking to no one in particular. But deep down, I know I'm talking to the car - because my last breath of hope had long since dissipated into thin air. I was lonely, mad and at that moment my resolve had crumbled.

"I am definitely going insane... cars don't have aura's. They're not alive. They're not meant to drive themselves. Cars don't resound hatred. Serafina, you are going bloody insane," I stated, before sitting up and swiveling around so that I was facing the Mustang.

"Do you know what, car? I have had a very crappy day! I was kidnapped in _Miami_, by a car that _drives_ itself. And do you know what the beauty of it is? It _abandoned _me in the middle of _nowhere_ with no _food _or _money_. I drove for _three days straight _with an alien _fudging _robot, and it _left _me behind for some _random ass _kid who owns a pair of _glasses _that are apparently a _treasure map _that leads to some freaking _magical cube_. I have no _jacket_ to keep myself warm, and I am hungry. I just want to go _home_," I ranted. For some reason, I felt much better afterwards. It almost felt as if the car was actually listening. So, I decided to keep going.

"Three days ago, that same alien car _crashed_ into me. It _destroyed _my phone, gave me enough _bruises and scrapes _to make me look like the _living dead_. I _still _have _glass_ embedded in my freaking _side _and I bet you by now, it's _infected_. My ankle is badly _sprained _and thank god for my _poker face _and high tolerance of _pain_,otherwise I would be screaming _bloody murder _right now. I am in _pain._ I am _hungry_. I miss my _brother_. I miss _Glendower _and its stupid, road safety obsessed _residents _that have probably made world news because of the alien cars _tire marks_ all over the street, and probably the _blood _from my injured _side_. And here I am _talking _to a _police_ car, in the _middle_ of an _abandoned _parking lot," I raged, getting angrier by the minute.

"I just want to go _home_." I cry, "_But_, I doubt thats going to happen. I'm stuck in mother trucking _Tranquility City_ until I can get a job to pay for my flights back home."

By this point, I'm sobbing. I want nothing more then to throttle someone, but I also just want to go home. I am lonely, and the strong sense of helplessness is torturing in its own way. I curl up in a ball and begin to cry, leaning against the car for support.

What I haven't noticed, however, is the hatred in the air isn't as strong as it was two minutes beforehand. After about ten minutes of crying, I pick myself up and dust myself off, an idea flitting into my head. Hope surges through me.

"You have to have an owner. Nobody would keep a badass cop car like this one locked away in the backstreets of Tranquility City - especially one as clean as you. If I wait around, maybe someone will help me," I mutter to the car, the hope in my heart sounding clearly through my voice. I get up and look around the car. My eyes catches on the writing on the car. _To Punish and Enslave._

"Hmm... To Punish and Enslave? I don't think thats right. I hope this car doesn't belong to some creepy rapist. If it is, then I am screwed," I start, continuing to walk around the car. I can't shake off the feeling that someone is watching me the entire time, and I have the strange feeling that it is the car. "Six hundred and forty three huh? My savior. I better hope that your owner gets here soon, it's beginning to drop cold. I'd kill for a heater at the moment." I finish, whilst sitting in front of the car, facing it directly head on.

"Damn, I wouldn't want to get in a head on collision with you. From the front, you look even more badass and evil," I complimented the car. "I'd say you were a boy... if you were mine, I'd name you _Punisher_."

I still couldn't believe that I was talking to a car. Then again, alien cars are real. Briefly, the thought that this police car could be an alien as well crossed my mind, but better reason won over. Nah, it couldn't be. I would hope the police run tests on their cars making sure they aren't aliens. Actually, thinking about it - that idea sounds completely and utterly ridiculous. Of course they didn't test their cars to make sure they weren't alien, thats absurd.

"I've already mentioned this before, but I know an alien car named Bumblebee. The douche left me for some guy named Witwicky... because he owns these glasses that can apparently lead to some giant magical cube that can both save and destroy the world. Apparently, a group called the Deceptive Cons are fighting the Autobots for it... 'cuz they want to turn our world into Cybertron, their home planet. I mean, I completely understand the whole 'rebuilding our planet' thing, because us humans would do as well. But I kinda wished they did it on someplace like... Mars. Or even better! The Moon! Yeah, imagine having aliens on the moon, car! That's be insane!" I state, looking at Punisher. I realise that all hatred in the air has gone, instead replaced with curiosity. Weird.

"I kinda hope Bee gets there before the Deceptive Cons do, because I don't doubt that these Deceptive Cons will use any method necessary to get the glasses. And I don't doubt that these methods will involve some form of torture. And I believe that Witwicky is only a kid - 'Cuz Bee said something about high school. No kid deserves to be tortured." I finish.

"Oh damn! School! What am I going to do about it! I completely forgot about it! And I wanted to graduate grade twelve as well - not drop out grade ten. Guess I don't have an option now though. Look at me. The stupid girl who teamed up with an alien robot hoping for the adventure of a lifetime, and then to be back home before breakfast to continue on with a normal life. Of course, I'd be the one to end up homeless and hungry on the other side of the country with no way to finish school. Good going Serafina. Flawless plan right there, absolutely flawless," I ranted sarcastically to myself.

Exhaustion suddenly flooded through her, and she suddenly felt the urge to sleep. "I'm so tired... I'm going to catch a few Z's here Punisher. Maybe things will be better when I wake up. See you in the morning, Punisher," I yawned, before falling asleep. Right there in front of Punisher. And for some strange reason, I had never felt safer.

I could feel myself being shaken roughly. Instantly, my eyes snapped open. It was now very dark, and I took a guess that I had being sleeping for a few hours. I stifled a yawn, before looking at the person. My heart almost leapt into my throat when I realised it was a police officer.

A police hat covered his hair, but from the small tufts that stuck out form underneath his hat - I gathered that he had jet black hair. His uniform seemed a tiny bit small for him, and I could clearly make out his enlarged arm muscles. But that wasn't the thing that entranced me. It was his aura. It was much like Punisher's. Hatred, mixed in with a bit of curiosity. I couldn't usually pick up on people's aura's, but like Punisher's, this one was very strong - and seemed to intoxicate all of the air around it. Another things that had captured my attention was his eyes. They were a deep, ruby red.

"Excuse me fl-emme... female, what are you doing?" He stated, his voice had a cruel and mocking edge to it - as if he thought of himself as superior. Not that I minded, if he could help me, then I was going to ask for it. He sounded a tiny bit annoyed. His breath smelt like diesel when he talked, and it took all of my willpower to not crinkle her nose.

"Officer! Please, you have to help me! I was kidnapped and dragged halfway across the country! I have no food, money or anything except for the clothes on my back! I've also been injured..." I trailed off, looking down at the long line of band aids that I had stuck on my side in an attempt to stop infection. It had failed, and my side now felt like it was searing every time I moved it, even in the slightest.

The hostility in his eyes scared her. He seemed to be contemplating his next move, before he rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. He hoisted me up roughly, hurting me slightly, before pushing me towards the car. The entire time, he looked absolutely repulsed by the thought of touching me, and I even noticed that he _and _Punisher shuddered every few seconds.

He shoved me towards the door, not even bothering to show me to the door. He got into his side, and I quickly shut the door and belted myself in. The Officer quickly drove Punisher out of the parking lot, and I quickly noticed that Punisher was a lot more powerful then your average Mustang. We moved quickly, and the hatred and anger that had filled the cabin terrified me more then it should have.

I kind of gathered that this Officer disliked me, you could even go as far to say that he hated me. But I don't think he hated just me, I kind of gathered that he hated everybody. The minute that we were on the street, he put his lights on, which was odd - seeing as though he hadn't radioed it in, and it technically wasn't a crime... so he shouldn't have the lights on. Everything about this Officer felt weird and off, but he was helping me... sort of, so I wasn't about to complain.

He pulled up in front of a twenty-four hour servo. He turned to me and looked me right in the eyes. He quickly thrust me a ten dollar note.

"Get. Out." He spat, sounding completely and utterly disgusted. I nodded and bolted from the car, heading straight inside the servo. I grabbed as many things as I could for ten dollars, and I was pretty happy with the decent sized bag of food I had. I walked outside the servo, and prayed that I hadn't been abandoned again. To my surprise, Punisher was still there - but the officer was glaring at me with pure hatred, and his fists were clenched on the steering wheel.

I quickly got in, sensing that he didn't want to wait around. He quickly pulled out onto the street, turned on his light and did well above the speed limit all the way up to the nearest McDonalds. He drove smoothly through the drive through, and ordered me a cheeseburger and fries with a coke before driving away, not even asking for my opinion once. Again, I didn't utter a sound of protest.

We stopped on the side of the road, and I quietly munched on my fries. I offered the food to him, and he looked completely and utterly offended by my action. Taken aback, I quickly looked down at the food sheepishly. "Sorry." I muttered. He exhaled loudly, and leaned on the side window, stopping every few minutes to glare at me.

Feeling uncomfortable, I decide to try to start up some form of conversation. "So...Officer. What's your name?" I ask cautiously, trying not to set him off. Thankfully, it doesn't and he gives me a quick look before grinning cruely.

"Death. Call me Officer Death." He stated, oddly proud of the name. I shivered slightly - wondering what kind of creep this guy actually was. Suddenly, the car roared to life and he sent it squealing onto the road, lights flashing and everything. I was completely taken aback by his actions.

"So... do you have a name for your car?" I asked, trying to lighten the air. He looked at me bemused.

"No, I did not name the vehicle. I only got it. It has no name," He spat, looking out of the window again. Taking a deep breath, I decide to continue.

"Punisher." His eyes snap to me, he looks a tiny bit startled. "Explain," He snarls.

"I named your car Punisher. It doesn't look like a car that the law would usually use - especially with _To Punish and Enslave _painted on the side. He looks more evil and terrifying then he does as a beacon of hope to most people," I tell him. He raises one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Punisher. Sounds... regal, and true," He says, but the way he says it reminds me of a crazy guy I saw on MTV that had talked about how he had this dream about the world burning. He went into quite explicit details, and left me scarred for life.

Officer Death pulled into a hospital. The moment of truce that had passed between them was now gone, replaced by the same hostility that had been there when she had first met him.

"You have half an hour, I suggest hurrying up, fleshie," He snarled. I quickly fled from the car, quickly running into the hospital. Thankfully, it wasn't that busy. I got all of my scrapes checked out and I was fine, except for the fact that the antibiotics that I needed for my infected wounds were too expensive for me. I quickly told the nurse thanks before getting back in Punisher. He didn't even ask how it went, he just continued to drive through the streets.

Officer Death suddenly hands me a large roll of cash. I gasp, my eyes widening at it.

"Oh my! I can't accept this! There is like, two thousand dollars here!"

Death doesn't even raise an eyebrow. he actually sounds bored. "I have no use for your 'money', fleshling. It means nothing to me. It isn't even mine, your money machine gave it to me, femme. Now, where do you need to be dropped off?" He spat. The way he talked sounded different. It sounded more animalistic. Fear sliced through me like a knife, but I pretended to ignore it. Just as I opened my mouth to answer, something caught my eye that I had been looking for all day.

"Shit head! Officer! Follow that car!" I ordered, pointing at Bumblebee. Another thing that caught my eye, however - was the fact that a boy who could only just be older then myself pedaling behind him on a pink bike, screaming at Bee to stop. I could only guess that it was Witwicky. Which meant that he had the glasses, so he was fair game to the Deceptive Cons.

"Happily," Was Officer Death's reply. We suddenly sped forward, but we stayed hidden in the shadows. Punishers engine wasn't roaring like it usually was, it was silent. Officer Death was extremely good at keeping hidden. Too good. Something was off about him, and the minute I have access to a computer, I'm going to run Punisher's number and plates.

We pull up to what seems like an old junkyard. I quickly hop out. I turn around. "Thank you, so, so much Officer Death. I'll be alright now," I told him before legging it without even looking back. I headed straight for where the kid and Bee had headed, I hoped he knew that I was going to kill him when I saw him again.

Unbeknownst to me, Officer Death had disappeared. Instead, Punisher was just sitting there by himself, his engine idle. ***Come in, Starscream* **He chortled, his voice cold and hateful.

***Barricade, it's nice of you to finally contact me* **The voice sneered. It was even more cold then Barricade's own. And Barricade had to roll his optics at Starscream's stupidity.

***I have located the boy* **Barricade heard Starscream chuckle at that.

***Good Good, Barricade. You know what to do next. Starscream Out***

Barricade drove off into the night, forgetting about the nights events almost immediately. Except for one, tiny little thing. **_Her. _**She had happily forked over all of the information he needed, without even realising. He couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit intrigued.

* * *

*Updated: 23/4/14*

**Written:**** 21/4/14**

**~Rydha_Quartz__ x x x_**


	3. A Coply Affair

**Seemingly Innocent - Chapter Three**

As Bumblebee pulls up in front of the Police Station, it takes all of my self control to not smash my head into his steering wheel, just to see if it hurt. And if it does, to get the satisfaction out of it. As if reading my thoughts, he shuddered slightly - letting out a little whine. I don't react, deciding instead to just glare at the wheel instead.

I would be lying if I said that I was mad, oh no, I was _pissed_. After all of the things that had happened, he expected me to help him? I had to, of course. You never defy the designated driver. But I would help, begrudgingly. He whined again.

"Stop whining! I have every right to be mad! You fricking threw me out onto the street with absolutely nothing. And on top of that, you blow your cover, get a kid arrested, and there is still no sign of the glasses! Job well done, Bumblebee!" I snap, my eyes ablaze.

The radio clicked on.

_"Don't worry, be hap-"_

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE! I am still mad about last night!" I roar, causing Bee to shut up pretty quickly. He stops outside of the station, and I let myself out, slamming the door shut a little harder then necessary. He shuffles slightly, but otherwise didn't make a peep.

I walk towards the ominous station door, my thoughts running at a hundred miles per hour. I'm sorry, but I've never bailed a kid out of jail before. _What the hell am I going to do? _Just before I enter, I send Bumblebee one last glare. This is all his fault. If he had been more careful last night, none of this would've happened.

_Oh yeah, last night. I seemed to have skipped ahead of myself a little..._

_Damn, I'm unfit, _I thought bitterly. I hadn't even been running for two minutes, and I was already completely out of it. My chest burned and my breaths came out in rough pants.

After this, I'm going to start a fitness regime. I winced as my lungs protested as I forced myself to keep going. Yeah, definitely.

I glanced sideways, and my heart almost stopped when I noticed the bike the kid (whom I had assumed to be Witwicky) was riding. My body went numb, and with a renewed sense of purpose - I picked up speed. Panic rose in my chest. _Where are they? Are they alright? God! What if the government has picked them up and taken them to Area 51? _I dismissed that thought almost as soon as it had come. I doubt Bee would be stupid enough to reveal himself to the human race.

And I hardly believe that the government can lock up a car, especially with no valid proof that he is actually an alien robot.

Well, they have ways to, but I'd rather not go down that route.

Anyways, I am completely off topic. At the time, I was having a complete and utter panic, so imagine my relief when I see Witwicky trying to sneak around the junkyard. I follow him, remaining in the shadows. He suddenly freezes, staring open mouthed at something in the sky. I follow his gaze.

_Godammit Bee. You stupid idiot._

'Cuz there was Bee, in all of his blaze and glory - sending out the message to all of his buddies that were drifting out in space. The message probably went somewhat along the lines of: _"Hey guys! It's Bumblebee! I'm just letting ya'll know that Hotel Earth is open for business. Oh, and I have the kid with the glasses - so we can all go find the magic cube from rainbowland and use it to do whatever the hell we're gonna do with it! 'Kay? Bumbs out."_

Ok, It probably didn't. But I'm keeping an open mind...right? I am so going to call him 'Bumbs' now, just for the hell of it. He would've made it a lot more serious... No, he wouldn't have, this is Bumbs were talking about.

And then, just to make matters worse - the oh-so-familiar lights of a police vehicle reflected off of the wall behind us. Thinking fast, I quickly dived behind the nearest trashcan, which worked in my favor. Witwicky, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

"Put your hands where I can see them! Head on the hood," The officer called.

"W-wait! My car it-"

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, NOW!" The officer roared. Wow, I wonder who had crapped in his cornflakes this morning, 'cuz he wasn't even giving Sam a chance to explain himself, which I believed was majorly unfair.

Witwicky only whimpered before slamming his head on the hood with a loud thunk. _Ouch, that will leave a mark in the morning._

I could only watch on in silence as they loaded Witwicky into the car. I could already tell that he was going to be in a lot of trouble. The cop stuck on his lights and reversed out of the junkyard, and had soon left me alone in the small containment area.

I'm kind of planning on Bee having a back up plan for this one, otherwise we're screwed.

The sound of a familiar engine snapped me out of my thoughts. _When you think of the devil, the devil shall appear, _I thought to myself sarcastically. The yellow camaro halted in front of me. Glaring at it icily, I sucked in a deep breath through my now-gritted, teeth. The passenger door clicked open.

"Good job Bumblebee, you've really fucked this one up."

I slammed open the door, and instantly, all eyes in the room connected with mine. I didn't even spare anyone a second glance. My eyes burned furiously, the anger I was feeling literally spread through the air, infecting everything in the room. Stomping my way up to the counter, I glared at the secretary - who winced under my smoky gaze.

"Where is Officer Roth?" I bit out harshly. The secretary opened her mouth to say something, but quickly quieted when I intensified my stare.

"He is in an interrogation at the moment, but I'm sure he can spare some time for you," She hastily added. I didn't say anything, only giving her a slight nod of my head. Moving quickly - she literally skipped into the aisle, beckoning for me to follow. Finally, after a few minutes of walking - she stopped in front of a room labelled '267'.

"Alright, I'll just interrupt and get him for you," She smiled a fake smile, which I happily returned. Grabbing her wrist, i gently put it to the side of her before stating, "That wont be necessary, I need the kid that's in there, anyway." Before slamming my way into the room.

To say that the occupants were shocked would be an understatement. Officer Roth shut up immediately, staring at me agape. Whereas Witwicky looked at me with a desperate, pleading look. An older man standing in the corner looked at me with slight interest, before returning to glare at his son. I quickly slammed the door shut.

"What the hell? You don't have any rights to be in here! I'm in the middle of an interrogation!" Officer Roth sputtered, which resulted in him earning a glare from me.

"Where the hell is your evidence, Damon Roth? You have kept a kid detained here for an entire night without a scrap of evidence, so what the hell is it?" I attacked.

"He was in a no trespassing area! He, was trespassing!" He exclaimed.

"Really, because the rabid dogs and his multiple injuries are nothing to go by," I snarled sarcastically.

"I-I-I... The kid was high!" He pulled a bottle of pills out from an evidence bag, "This was found in his jacket! It's new drug, never seen it before. Is that what the new craze is, boy? Is 'Mojo' what they're dealing on the street now, instead of E?" He roared. I looked at him shocked.

"MOJO? Mojo is our dogs name! That's his medication!" The seemingly silent elder man exploded. Well, at least I wasn't the only one sick of his actions. This cop is so stupid, that even Shaggy from Scooby Doo looked clever, and that's saying something right there.

"Are you on drugs?" Witwicky asked the cop, and I couldn't even hold in the face palm.

_**Apologies for the short and lateness, I was really busy. Planning on updating tomorrow. I have written a prologue of sorts, but I am against uploading it at the moment - I haven't really decided what to do with it. I just don't like it, it's one of those chapters that every writers have at least once: The dreaded it-never-sounds-just-right chapter... so I probably wont be uploading it. That's still on stand by, though :)_**_

_**I have been watching the original Transformers mini-series... Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye, and it has inspired me to write a novel with my own OC :) That is also on stand by, meaning that it may or may not be uploaded. Dunno, yet :P**_


	4. Turns Out, Punisher Is Evil

**Seemingly Innocent - Chapter Four**

"Bumbs, this is really, really evil of you, you know," I stated amusedly. A few days ago, I would've never had guessed that I would ever be in this predicament. I had no idea that I would meet a giant, alien robot that seemed to love to talk. Nor did I imagine getting abandoned by him a few days later, only to bail a guy out of jail and be picked up again.

And I was definitely not planning to stalk the same guy that I had bailed out of jail only a few hours before.

_God, we are so Satan's Camaro, _I thought happily. Bee only responded by revving his engine slightly, which caused the kid to look back at us in fear, which made me lose it in a fit of hysterical giggles.

I was currently hiding in the backseat of Bumblebee as he casually followed _Sam _Witwicky down a suburban street. Sam, whom I had bailed out of jail only the day before, was riding his mother's pink bicycle down the street, shooting us an occasional terrified glance. It was absolutely hilarious to witness, and even Bumbs was enjoying himself. It is really hard to take a kid riding a baby pink bicycle seriously.

"Bee, you can't drive on the pavement buddy - it looks more then a little suspicious," I reminded him softly. He had suddenly decided to drive on the pavement, which would scare the living hell out of anyone who just happened to stumble across this scene. Bumblebee whirred at me in gratitude before pulling off of the pavement and onto the road.

He then flashed his lights, which only caused Sam to pedal harder.

Bumbs grumbled in annoyance before suddenly increasing his speed. We were just about to catch him before Sam suddenly veered completely off course, heading straight into a small park. Bumbs stopped, and I watched as he pedalled at full speed, looking behind him at us instead of in front of him like he should've, into a small pole. He went flying over the handlebars of the bike, and landed straight on his bus.

Right in front of his crush - Mikaela Banes.

Instantly, I felt bad for him. If I had tripped in front of my crush, I would be so embarrassed, and embarrassed is the only word that can describe what Sam looked like he was feeling at that exact second. All of Mikaela's friends laughed at him, and his head hung low. When Mikaela let out a soft giggle, his head fell even lower.

"Mikaela! You have to help me, I am being stalked by Satan's Camaro," He stated, before pointing at us. Mikaela looked at him as if she feared for his sanity. Her friends laughed even harder and louder. They then began to jeer at him, and when Mikaela said nothing to defend him, he looked as if he was about to cry. Angrily standing his bike up, he jumped on it and rode away without a word.

We quickly followed him, but not before I glanced out of the rear view to notice a familiar police car trailing behind us.

_Punisher?_

Sam was now desperate to lose us, and had ridden straight into a packed multistory parking lot. We followed him in, obviously. Sam rode straight around the parking lot.

We attempted to navigate the parking lot together when all of a sudden, Bee stopped.

_"Deceptive Cons," _The radio cackled, causing me to jump.

"What?" I responded shocked. The door flew open, and without another word, I was shoved out onto the ground. Bumblebee's tires suddenly squealed, and then he was gone, with only a cloud of dust to remember him by. Anger burned violently through my veins, but I pushed my anger aside for a second when I remembered that something a lot more important.

"Shit. The Deceptive Cons are here, and Witwicky has absolutely no idea about it," I mutter, before taking off into a run trying desperately to locate Sam before the 'Deceptive Cons' do.

When panicking, navigating a completely unfamiliar car park is an extremely hard thing to do. I was ducking in and out of cars, scrambling over some and trying to avoid others as I made my way blindly around the parking lot. So, you would imagine my surprise when I went plowing into a police car that was parked randomly in the middle of the walkway, or even more suprized when I recognized said car.

"What the... Punisher? What are you doing parked in the middle of the parking lot?" I mutter to myself. I was now positively confused. The engine was still boiling hot, telling me that the car had been parked only minutes... possibly seconds before. So where was Officer Death? And why the hell was it parked in the middle of a driving zone?

"Oh thank god! Officer! Hey! Hey! HEY! Officer, You need to help me! My car is stalking me," Sam cried as he practically flung himself at Punisher, not noticing me standing off to the left of him. He rode straight towards the door of Punisher, which swung open in his way, knocking him off of his bike. He landed in front of the car, and stared at it in confusion.

Nope, I almost pissed myself when Punisher's engine suddenly roared, and his two extra headlights suddenly extended forward. Sam looked at them wide eyed, before he scrambled backwards, desperately trying to avoid them. I quickly ran at him, not liking where the situation was going. The two...things, retracted just as slowly as they had popped out, and suddenly, Punisher began to _transform_.

I hastily helped Sam to his feet, and our eyes connected for a few seconds before we started running the entire time, Sam screamed 'Oh shit' over and over. We only got a few feet before a large hand slammed Sam one way, and the backlash of the hit slammed into me, effectively throwing me into a concrete pillar. My head slammed against it painfully, blood ran down my face. Sam however, landed on a car, smashing its windscreen.

Punisher suddenly put his hands on either side of the car, and it gave me a chance to get a good look at him. And I must say, between Punisher and Bumblebee - Punisher was definitely a _lot _better looking. He looked macho, even for a robot, and his face was quite pleasing on the eyes. Bumblebee on the other hand, looked a lot more babyish, which was not my type of man...robot, thing.

"Are you ladiesman217?" Punisher roared, and his voice sounded very familiar. Almost like the more mechanical version of... aw hell no, Officer Death. He the proceeded to slam his hands down with a lot of force, causing the car to rock violently, making a strained noise come from Sam. I feel sorry for him.

"Where is the item 21153? Where, are the glasses!" He roared. Sam didn't hesitate before rolling off of the side of the car, and making a run for it. Punisher slammed the car sideways, and it went flying, totaling six cars that were in its path. Ignoring the pain in my head, I got up and chased after them.

My eyes widened when I saw Mikaela on her little blue moped heading straight for us. I quickly ducked around a car and got to Sam, who tackled Mikaela off of her bike.

"What the hell Sam?" She exploded. Guys, do we have to do this now? I mean, come on! Big, evil robot thing is chasing after us, duh!

"Now is not the time! There is a ginormous monster chasing after me! See, look, over there," Sam responded, pointing at Punisher, who threw a car out of his path.

"Run! RUN!" I screamed, grabbing both of them and sprinting. It was only then that Bee decided to make his presence known. He flung around the corner, and knocked Punisher right off of his feet. The two doors facing closer to us opened.

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" Sam screamed, grabbing Mikaela's wrist and throwing himself inside. I followed suit, ninja jumping into the back seat. The door shut on its own, and then we were off. Tires squealed, and smoke clouded up the air.

I snuck a peak outside the back window, only to see Punisher transform with impressive speed back into the police cruiser, and then he was hot on our trail.

"Oh my god, we are gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed frantically. Sam was quick to respond with "No we're not, we're not gonna die. He's a kick ass driver."

I, on the other hand, couldn't care less. Betrayal burned deep within my soul, and I had the urge to cry. I had caused this. I had haplessly given Punisher all of the information he needed to track us down and kill us all. I hadn't even bothered to question the strange air, nor the fact that a gleaming Mustang would just happen to be sitting in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere, because that is so normal. I swallowed back the tears, they weren't going to help us now.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sam shouted as we plowed through a stained glass window. Mikaela and I screamed alongside him, adrenaline began to burn through my veins. _Crap! There are no seat belts in the back here! Sam has the only one!_

The chase went on for hours, and only when it was night time - did we lose Punisher. We parked in between two semi trailers. Nobody dared to breathe. We watched in silent horror as Punisher passed by us, only to stop. Bee's engine roared to life, and then we were off - speeding straight towards Punisher.

We shot past him with only centimeters to spare. Bee suddenly turned, and threw us all out of the car before transforming. Punisher transformed also, and tackled him. Sam, Mikaela and I took off running.

And a crazy little silver thing followed us.

We hadn't even jumped the fence before it had attacked Sam. It whirred and spun like crazy, and ripped off his trousers. I leapt forward to assist by tearing the thing off of him. I was certain by now that this was another alien, only a littler version of one.

Mikaela had disappeared somewhere, and only returned when Sam was pinned up against a fence. My head burned and my eyes were blurry, but I could clearly see the weapon she was using. _A chainsaw - perfect. _Mikaela proceeded to hack the little thing to pieces. Both Sam and I were surprised by her hostility.

"What the hell...just happened?" Sam piped up. I looked at him, silently agreeing with him.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Mikaela snapped. I smiled at her warmly.

"My name's Serafina. I'm from Malibu. I navigated, Bumblebee drove," I replied. They nodded, before we all glanced up towards the hill. Great, its time for the big confrontation.

I was still in awe from the spectacle I had just witnessed. Bumblebee's buddies had arrived from space. There were four of them. Four massive meteors that spiralled down to earth, one of which crash landed in the field next to us. He was already gone when we got there, but Bumbs quickly informed us of the fact that we were going to rendezvous with them.

"Do you want to sit in my lap? I mean, its safer. I've got the only seatbelt," Sam stated whilst looking at Mikaela. She looked at him intently before climbing over, settling down onto Sam's lap.

"The seatbelt thing, smooth move," She replied humorlessly. I grinned at them from the back seat, which earned me a glare from Mikaela. Sam only chuckled before going back to staring out of the window. I, on the other hand, was extremely bored. My adrenaline rush Punisher had caused had long since ceased, and seeing as though there was no giant alien robots to beat up - I had about had it. Its not like the sexual tension in the car was defusing my boredom. It was actually making things a lot worse for me.

"There's one thing I don't get," Mikaela suddenly started, which instantly caught my attention. Sam was looking at her intently as well, but I gathered he would be doing that anyway. "If he really is a super advanced alien robot, then why does he keep turning back into this piece of crap Camaro?" I looked at her in surprise, even if secretly I was wondering the same thing. Instantly, Bee stopped. He threw us out of the car, yet again, and promptly drove off.

"Awh no no no no no! Come on. Look what you did. He's sensitive, and you just went and offended him. Four thousand dollars just drove off! FOUR THOUSAND!" Sam ranted, and Mikaela looked pained. I happily patted her on the back. Bee would be back. he wouldn't just leave us on the side of the road. Hopefully.

The roar of a sleek muscle engine broke my thoughts, my attention immediately snapped to the owner. And my oh my, was I shocked. The brand new Camaro model was driving down the free way. It was the Camaro concept car, it hadn't even been released yet! And here it was, veering off the road towards us. I recognized the air freshener almost immediately.

BEE!

"Oh," Mikaela squeaked. I smirked at her. She would have to get used to Bee's surprising and impulsive tendencies. I did. We all got back in without saying a word, and Bee sped off. I think he scared himself with his newfound speed, as he swerved slightly - but aside from that, the next ten minutes of driving were uneventful. Except for the annoying air of sexual tension in the air.

Sometime later, we pulled into a long, dark alleyway that was surrounded by tall, abandoned buildings. Three other vehicles followed behind us. Bee halted in the middle of the alleyway, and we all clambered out.

A large, yellow search and rescue generation one Hummer pulled up on the left side of Bumblebee. It's lights flickered, and its siren sounded different - like Punisher's did. This immediately signaled that this was a Cybertronian, and the insignia, that looked exactly like the one found on Bee's steering wheel was painted inside the search and rescue logo.

On the right side of us, a massive, jet black GMC Topkick pulled up. It was a humungous, bad ass beast that had smokestacks on either side of the front fender. It was taller then me, and was the kind of car that came straight out of a James Bond movie. The insignia was on this one, also.

The third car pulled up behind us, effectively blocking us in. I didn't get a good look at it, but it was definitely a small sports car. Probably a solstice, judging by the grill I could see from where I was standing. Considering that Bee hasn't shot (or rugby tackled) it yet proves that its friendly.

A large pair of headlights from in front of us distracts me from the vehicles behind. I am gobsmacked by what I see. A massive, eighteen wheeler Peterbilt semi with a custom paint job flowed effortlessly into the alleyway. It made the alleyway seem tiny, and even made the Topkick look like a dwarf. The prowess of the vehicle proved it was the leader, and with the flames and the sparkling chrome... it was the entire package. The insignia was on the front of it instead of the Peterbilt logo, which made me laugh. Smooth.

It starts to transform, which takes longer then both Bee and Punisher did. When the Peterbilt has finished, it makes us humans look like ants. The other vehicles start to transform as well, and the Peterbilt robot gets right in our faces, turning its attention on Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald James Witwicky?" The robot asked. Mikaela leaned over to Sam and whispered loudly; "It knows your name."

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are from the planet Cybertron, which is far away from here. These are my comrades. Second lieutenant, Jazz," Optimus stated calmly.

The smallest silver robot did some front flips and landed on a nearby trash compacter.

"What's crackin' li'l bitches," he exclaimed, and I instantly knew that I was going to like him. I flashed him a warm smile, that he quickly returned.

"Where'd he learn to speak like that?" Sam stated.

"World Wide Web." Optimus replied, before continuing, "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"The male's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female. The other female is suffering a severe head injury that'll need urgent medical attention," He spoke, and I glared at him, knowing that I had been caught out. All eyes turned on me, but I gave them a thumbs up, showing them that I was fine.

Optimus hesitantly continued, "Ironhide, our weapons specialist."

The big, jet black robot transformed his hand into a giant cannon. "Feeling lucky punks?" He ordered. Sam and Mikaela practically wet themselves, but I couldn't stop the words from coming out - even if I had tried. "COOL!" I exclaimed, and Ironhide looked at me appreciatively. "Finally! Someone who appreciates my cannons! This femme and I will get along well," he chortled.

"Ironhide," Optimus states firmly.

"What? I just wanted to scare them!"

Optimus rolled his yes before gesturing to Bee. "And you have already met Bumblebee, your guardian."

Bee did this cute little karate cut scene to some music. I couldn't help but grin up at him.

"My guardian?" Sam asked. Optimus nodded. I could literally see Sam's ego inflate. Damn.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela interrupts, noticing Sam's ego as well.

"We are here for the All Spark. We must find it before Megatron does," He explains. Sam looks at him, generally confused, whereas I have heard the story before.

"Mega-who now?"

"Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons," He starts, before pressing a button on his head. Suddenly, we are surrounded by heaps of scrap metal.

"The All Spark was how our race was born. At first, it was peaceful. Until Megatron wanted all the power to himself. He created another faction: the Decepticons. They killed all of the femme's and sparklings on our planet, and destroyed our world with war. After centuries of war, the All Spark was lost. Megatron followed it and got stuck here on earth. Your great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky - found him, and intertwined our fates forever by accidentally setting off his navigational system. The location of the All Spark was imprinted on the glasses, which is why we must get to them before the Decepticons do. If they get the All Spark, they will use it to turn all of Earth's machines into Decepticons, and take over the universe," He finished.

"Sam, please tell me you still have those glasses," Mikaela stated, and I couldn't help but agree with her. My head could wait - we needed to get those glasses, and pronto!

* * *

_**Hiya!**_

_**This chapter was a record SIX pages long!**_

_**I told you that I'd make up for the shortness of the last chapter ahah. I just got heaps of inspiration as well, 'cuz I've just finished watching the first movie of Transformers YAY!**_

_**Now, I know that this book wont follow the first movie word for word, but I am following the basic storyline. Not every line is the same though :)**_

_**I am still debating whether or not to put up my other novel, I dunno.**_

_**I may or may not update tomorrow, but I'll definitely be writing. **_

_**Till next time,**_

**~Rydha****_Quartz_**** x x x**


	5. Those Havoc Wrecking Autobots

**Seemingly Innocent - Chapter Five**

"Ok, Serafina, you stay here and keep them under control. Five minutes, just give me five minutes!" Sam ordered, before bolting towards his house with Mikaela in tow. I leaned back against Jazz, sighing softly.

"Okay guys, you heard what he said, keep it under control," I said knowingly. Just by looking at the fidgety semi, it doesn't take a genius to work out that they weren't planning on sticking around for more then a few seconds.

Impatient fools.

"We need the glasses!" Prime exclaimed, and I had to roll my eyes at him. He was currently acting like a whiny five year old child who had just been denied his chocolate.

"Come on' Prime-o. Just chill it for a mo'. Da kids will be back before ya know. Don' doubt 'em for a second," Jazz tried to reason. But it wasn't working, I could tell almost instantly.

"Screw waiting around! I say we blast the human's living quarters, and then use scanners to detect the glasses and high tail it out of there, no questions asked!" Ironhide chimed. I really have no idea what goes through that guys head, but it can't be nothing good - judging by the way he thinks. He's definitely more of a 'shoot now, ask questions later' sort of dude.

"No! We could risk scratching the glasses and screwing up the co-ordinates! Maybe we should assist them in their search," Ratchet piped up suddenly, instantly arising to his role of voice of reason. A murmur of agreement passed through the autobots, and I instantly started to panic.

"No, no, no, no, no! Very bad idea, guys. Sam specifically asked us to stay put. A bunch of ginormous robots standing in his front yard really wont help the situation!" I tried to reason, but it did nothing. Optimus had already decided on what his next move was going to be.

"Autobots, roll out! We must find the glasses, immediately!" He ordered, before transforming and walking straight for Sam's house. The others quickly followed suit, aside from Jazz. Suddenly, a human appeared next to me, and leaned against Jazz also. I instantly began to pick up the similarities between this human and Jazz's bi-pedal mode. The man was young, around the same age as Officer Death. He had slicked back silver hair, and his skin was a slightly tan complexion. He had large, bright blue eyes, and his mouth seemed to be constantly arranged in a Jazz like smirk.

"Jazz?" I asked, and he grinned at me, nodding quickly.

"You got it, li'l chica!" He responded cheerfully.

"Is your leader always this stubborn?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off of the house and garden that the autobots were trashing.

_"No, no, no watch it!" Sam yelled._

_Crunch!_

_"Oops," Optimus stated as he lifted his foot out of the leftovers of the beautiful water fountain that had once resided in its place._

"Not as much 'a you, chica. Ya looked like you were about to blast Prime's aft to da pit and back. Don' like it when things don' go your way, huh chica?" He mused, grinning. I stared at him, my mouth completely agape. How'd he manage to catch me out so quickly?

"How...you...what?" I choked out, and Jazz's engine revved slightly.

"When ya been around peeps for a long time, you get good at reading 'em. 'Specially humans. You guys wear yo emotions on yo faces, unlike us. Its all in da eyes fo' us," Jazz responded. Great. Within two moments, Jazz had turned from kick ass robot to the gangster version of Dr Phil.

"Wow, you're a psychic. Great," I spat sarcastically.

"Chica, no need to get so defensive. Didn't mean to offend ya," He smiled. I blushed slightly, before nodding at him in agreement. We both stopped talking for a moment, before turning to the scene in front of us.

_Ironhide was currently pointing his cannon at a small dog. "Sam, it seems that you have a rodent infestation. Would you like me to exterminate it for you?" Ironhide muttered darkly. Sam went pale before shaking his head._

_"No! This is a chihuahua ! We love chihuahua's! We keep them as pets!" He stated quickly, Mikaela began to frantically nod her head alongside him._

_"It lubricated all over my foot!" Ironhide shot back at them, and both of their eyes widened._

_"Did he? Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo," Sam chastised, the giant robot following suit._

_"Bad Mojo." He then turned around and stomped away, muttering the entire time about rusty armor._

"I don' get it," Jazz started suddenly, causing me to look at him. "If dem two love each other, why don' they become spark mates?" He questioned, looking down at me. I looked at him blankly.

"Spark mates?"

"Ya know...lovers. Mated fo' life. Dat kinda stuff," He replied. I turned to face the spectacle in front of us once again and nodded thoughtfully, thinking my answer over.

"On Earth, when two people like each other, it usually takes a long time for them to finally admit that. And when they do, they tend to go through this awkward stage where they can't even talk to each other for a while. Then, one asks the other out, and they 'date' for a while. If they work together... so like, fit together, belong together etc, then they finally become lovers. And that's after weeks, months or years of dating. Sam and Mikaela haven't even admitted that they like each other yet, let alone dated," I responded. Jazz looked thoughtful for a second.

"Wow, yo humans are confusin'. On Cybertron, things are so much easier. Ya admit yo like each other, and then ya mate. I guess the first part of spark mating is what yo humans call dating. Except that we date for a decade befo' we go to the next stage, which is basically combining your sparks...forevah. Some have not done the waiting period of ten years, like Prime and Elita One. They dated for a week, tops, before they did the deed. But, ya know... They 'work' together, as you call it," He stated. I laughed slightly, more intrigued then anything else.

"Optimus is mated? Who is Elita One?"

"Yeah, fo' centuries now. Elita One is da commader of ta femme's, or da females, as ya call 'em here," He replied.

"Where is she?" I asked, happy to be having some form of conversation with the second in command. He looked sad for a moment, before responding.

"Her ship crashed into an asteroid when leavin' Cybertron. There were no survivors. We even found her body, it had been crushed. Prime was a mess fo' a long time. Never really got over it, ta be honest. Worst bit was, when an autopsy was done, she was carryin' a sparklin', which was Prime's child," He explained. My hands instantly sought my mouth, a soft gasp escaping my lips. I felt horrible. No one should have to live through that.

Desperate to change the subject, I quickly asked Jazz, "So what about you then. Any sparklings/spark mates?"

He smiled sadly before shaking his head. "Nah, never found her. Can't have sparklings without a spark mate, so I don' have either," He smiled before adding a "You?"

I laughed. "Nah. I'm only sixteen... not really a good idea to have a child at sixteen. You'd get disowned by society."

Jazz looked genuinely confused. "On Cybertron, sixteen thousand year olds have sparklings all the time!"

"Big difference Jazz. Sixteen years old, not sixteen thousand," I giggled. Shock crossed his features.

"Damn chica! You're still a wee li'l sparkling!"

I laughed at his choice of words, before raising my eyebrows as the rest of the autobots disappeared around the side of the house. I looked at Jazz, who nodded before disappearing.

"Need a lift?" He asked as his passenger door shot open. I smirked at him before getting in, the door closing behind me with a click.

We quickly re-grouped with the rest of the autobots, only to find them absolutely trashing the Witwicky's back garden. "Oh god Jazz. What are we going to do with them?" I mused whilst groaning inwardly. The seat shuddered with laughter and I playfully hit the dash, causing Jazz to shoot forward. "Ooh, sensitive spot! I'll remember that!" I giggled.

My mood soon changed however, because the second that I stepped out of Jazz's alt mode, a gigantic fist wrapped around my body. I barely had any time to stabilize myself before I was thrown through Sam's open bedroom window.

"What the... Damn you, Optimus Prime!" I glared at him through the window, and he looked a little sheepish. All sympathy that I had felt for him earlier was officially gone.

"Come on guys, they really want those glasses," I encouraged as I began to help search through Sam's utterly destroyed room. I quickly left the room and began to search the rest of the house. I was just about to open the bathroom door when I felt a large tremor.

"Earthquake! EARTHQUAKE! Quick, Judy! Get under the table!" A male voice yelled from downstairs. The tremor stopped as soon as it had come, though, and I heard laughter from the room below.

"How did you get over there so fast?" A female's voice sounded. It sounded like a mixture between laughter and shock, and I couldn't help but giggle at her bewilderment. Suddenly, a door downstairs slammed open, and I froze in my spot, heart beginning to race.

"Come on Judy! We must make sure that Sam is alright!"

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! _I thought, quickly diving behind the bathroom door. I gulped nervously as I heard footsteps sound through the hall. The second they had passed me, however, I saw an opportunity. I quickly gunned down the stairs, and began to do a sweep of the bottom floor, completely and blissfully unaware of the embarrassing conversation that was occurring above me.

_Bingo. _I chimed when my eyes connected with an old looking glasses case that was sticking out of a school bag. I quickly ran over to it and snatched it up, opening it. Sure enough, an aged pair of glasses were encased inside, and it had weird cracks running all through the lenses. Stealthily, I snuck outside.

"Hey, hey Jazz!" I whispered, trying to gain the autobots' attention. He quickly snapped his eyes to mine, and I held out the case. His eyes widened with hope, and he quickly lowered his hand towards me. I happily handed him the glasses, and he smiled at me. I then turned on the spot, and headed back inside to where Sam and Mikaela were.

I ran into Sam's parents on the stairs.

"Oh, hi. I'm one of Sam's friends, Serafina," I told them shyly. Judy's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! Sam has brought not one, but two girls home with him!" She exclaimed. Sam and Mikaela came down the stairs behind them, and I nodded at the both of them. Sam grinned at me and I could practically see Mikaela's mental cheer flit across her face.

"I'll go and make some coffee!" Judy stated before skipping happily into the kitchen.

"Ron. Ron Witwicky," Sam's dad stated before shaking my hand and following after his wife.

"You found them?" Mikaela asked incredulously.

"Yeah, in his school bag. I gave them to Jazz, just before he retreated, like you asked. I don't think he's going to tell them just yet though," I replied, and Sam glared at me. I felt myself shrink back a little, before I smiled again.

"Ron! There are men in black suits all over the front yard! They're everywhere!" Judy suddenly exclaimed from the kitchen, and my blood ran cold. A knocking was heard from the door. Ron answered it, very confused. A stuck up, obnoxious twit stood behind the door.

"My name is Agent Simmons, from the government. I am a part of Sector Seven. Are you Sam Witwicky?" He asked, directing his comment towards Sam. Sam nodded meekly. Simmons walked into the house on his own accord, and smiled menacingly at us. Another man in a black suit with a weird looking controller in his hand walked up to Simmons and whispered something in his ear. Simmons snatched the device out of the guys hand and walked up to us. It went of the scale.

"Fourteen rads! Direct contact. Bag 'em and tag 'em boys!" He exclaimed before turning around and walking out of the door. And thats when all hell broke lose.

* * *

**Ahh... I kinda went back on what I said yesterday, I ended up updating today. It's quite a small chapter... well not really. Size wise, it's average, but its mostly dialogue xD Hinting at a Jazz/Serafina friendship right there xP**

Just to get it out there, I hate Simmons. I kinda wished he had died in the war instead of Jazz, but ya know. Things are things.

**I'll probably update tomorrow as well, as I have started Chapter Six. I am about two thirds of the way through this novel, but its only a prequel, which will lead up the the first book that I am hoping you'll all read.**

**Till next time**

**~Rydha_Quartz __ x x x_**


	6. When it all Goes To Pit

**Meh, I'm really displeased with this chapter. But after seven re-writes, and a 2 am wake up. I have no more damns to give. So I aplogize in advance for the sloppy writing, unsmooth transitions and rubbish cliffy. Because of this, I will be releasing two updates today :) Just to make up for this cruddy chappie.**

**Ugh. I'm really beating myself up over it. This is the worst chapter I've ever written. So apologies again!**

**No, I don't own Transformers :)**

**Seemingly Innocent - Chapter Six**

"A few days ago, you made a phone call to the local police station about that fact that your car had stolen itself and turned into a giant robot. Care to explain?" Simmons drawled dryly, and Sam pretended to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sam wondered, but Simmons just glared at him before playing a recording. A recording of Sam's call. _Damn._

"Oh that. My car got stolen, but its all good. It came back!" Sam tried to reason.

"Not on its own, obviously. I mean, that would just be weird, and cars don't drive themselves!" Mikaela added with a nervous laugh. Simmons begins to laugh, so we all join him shakily, before he suddenly stops.

"So kids, what do you know about aliens?"

"What, you mean like the martians?" I asked, looking at him incredibly. "I don't believe in that stuff, man. Maybe you should lay of the dope for a while." I finished. He looked at me, completely unamused.

"Serafina Candice Bennet, I recommend you don't push me. Brodie needs his job, and I can take it away just like that. Hell, I'll destroy his entire life," He threatened, and my face paled instantly. He'd managed to catch my weakness - my brother. I glared at him before leaning back with defeat.

"Oh, don't worry Serafina. He's just mad that after this he'll have to go back to playing mall cop," Mikaela sassed. I grinned at her. Simmons laughed sarcastically.

"Girl with the training bra, don't tempt me. Especially when daddy's parole date is coming closer. You wouldn't want me to keep him locked up forever, would you?" He stated with an evil tone. "Especially with your record. I will happily add treason to the list." He added. Sam's head whirled around so fast that I swear he got whiplash.

"Record?" He asked.

"You know those cars that my dad used to fix up? Well, they weren't always ours," Mikaela explained sheepishly. Sam stared at her as if she was a piece of gum on his shoe.

"You're a criminal!?"

"The criminals are always the hottest," Simmons stated whilst giving her a once over. I spat at him, which earned me a glare. I glared icily at Simmons, whilst Mikaela looked uncomfortable.

In the five minutes that I had been in the car with this _Agent _Simmons, I had already worked out many things about him. Firstly, he was an obnoxious twit who only cared for himself. Secondly, he let his power get to his head, and his ego is the size of Canada. Thirdly, he relies solely on the power of his do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. And finally, the minute I get out of this car, that i was going to punch him in the face and hopefully break his nose in the process.

I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts when we suddenly crashed into something, or moreover, someone. I could recognize Optimus Prime's paint job anywhere, and his leg was currently in the way of our vehicle. Two large fingers pierced the windows on either side of the car, and lifted us all up. It held us there until the roof snapped off.

"Oh, you are guys so screwed now. I'd like you to meet my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam boasted, and I inwardly sighed.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus growled, "Get out of the car, NOW!" He roared. Everyone in the car, including myself, quickly threw themselves out of the destroyed vehicle. A whole bunch of other government cars surrounded us, and a group of guys carrying big guns quickly got out and inched towards us, which successfully pissed Optimus off even more.

"Autobots! Relieve them of their weapons!" He ordered, and Jazz quickly held out a magnetized claw, which then proceeded to snap all of the weapons from the mens' grasp.

Mikaela quickly walked up to Simmons and snatched his badge off of him.

"Ooh, looky here. I've got my own do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge!" She exclaimed darkly, and I shuddered involuntarily. That chick could be terrifying if she wanted to be.

"H-hello. My name is Agent Simmons, from Sector Seven. I'm not exactly authorized to tell you anything, except for tell you that," He stuttered nervously. Optimus' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is Sector Seven?" Ratchet spat, beating both Sam and Optimus.

"I can't exactly disclose that information," Simmons replied whilst gulping, and I glared at him. My hatred of the man was growing with every passing second, which was not a good thing for him. I tend to get impulsive when angry.

"Undress," Mikaela ordered suddenly, cutting all of us off.

"What?" Simmons asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Undress, now," Mikaela spat murderously, her eyes ablaze. Simmons didn't argue with her, and quickly began to drop his pants and take off his tux. His co-worker and friend, Tom Banachek, stood off to the side, gritting his teeth and looking the other way.

"I will get you for this! I will hunt you down and lock you up forever! I will-" Simmons started, before he was interrupted by Bee peeing on him. I burst into waves of hysteria.

"Bumblebee, that is enough. Stop lubricating on the man," Optimus ordered, although I could detect a hint of amusement in his tone. Jazz winked at me from behind Optimus' head. This just pissed Simmons off even more, as he continued to rant and scream at us.

Sam took this time to glare at Mikaela, which caused her to whirl around to face him.

"I went to Juvie for not turning my dad in. When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect, little life?" She snapped, causing Sam to blanch. _Yeah girl, you go!_

"Oh slag! Guys we've got company!" Ironhide bellowed. The light air disappeared within an instant. "Autobots, fall back!" Optimus yelled, and all of the autobots quickly transformed back into their vehicle modes. Optimus grabbed us and began to run, with the rest of the autobots screaming on ahead of him.

As the helicopter comes closer, he quickly jumps under a bridge and hides himself. I stand on his head, whilst Mikaela and Sam hang off of his shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief as the helicopters pass underneath us, not noticing us hiding from them. Of course, we can't get away that easily, because then Mikaela slips, and falls from Optimus' shoulder.

Sam instantly goes to grab her, and I go to grab him. Once I've got him, I start to panic. The only thing keeping us attached to Optimus was my feet, and my grasp on his shoulder blade was quickly slipping. I let out a cry of pain when I lost my grip on Optimus' shoulder, causing all of us to spiral towards the ground - a certain death. I close my eyes and hope for a painless end. A painless end that never comes.

There's a loud crashing sound, and, I'm no longer free falling. I large hand wraps around my body protectively, and I instantly recognize the familiar shade of yellow paint. _Bee_.

We hit the ground hard, and Bee begins to roll, smashing the ground painfully each time.

The helicopters quickly swoop back towards us, with us having successfully captured their attention.

Bee puts all three of us down on the ground lightly, and smiles kindly down at us. I don't return it, my eyes trained on the helicopter that had a harpoon trained on Bee. Mikaela notices it as well, and together, we scream at Bee to leave. He looks confused, and doesn't even move an inch. There was a loud bang as the harpoon was fired, and then Bumblebee was_ screaming_.

It was a terrifying sound. One that will be forever ingrained in my memory. His pain filled screams caused me to move. More and more men were arriving, and now they were trying to freeze him. Some men grab us, and I instantly begin to thrash around in the mans grasp. Sam and I break free at the same time, and we both attempt to help Bee.

I tackle the nearest guy, and snatch his gun out of his hands, turning it on him instead. I manage to take down five guys before a fiery pain erupts through my entire body. I turn to see Simmons standing behind me, a high power tazer in his hands. My mind goes blank and numb, with pain over riding all of my senses. My eyes blur slightly, and my ears begin to ring, before the darkness takes me.

I instantly know that we've failed. We've failed everyone... especially Bee. We've been arrested, and taken against our will. They've taken Bee too... and I am going to stop at nothing to get him back.

I come around sometime later to the sounds of a helicopter flying. Groaning, I sit up and instantly regret it, my head protesting painfully.

"Serafina! Are you okay?" A worried voice asks, and I turn to see Mikaela sitting next to me. Next to her is Sam, and across from us are two new people that I have never seen before. The blonde female smiles at me, before introducing herself as Maggie, and her friend as Glen.

"So, what have they got you in here for?" She asked, her australian accent becoming really apparent. I would've laughed, but I didn't even have the energy to nod. I didn't answer, knowing that Sam probably would. He did.

"Bought a car, turned out to be a super advanced giant alien robot. Who knew?" He stated absentmindedly. Maggie looked at him alarmed before Glen shouted 'Wicked!' at the top of his lungs, causing all of us to jump. I glanced out of the window, only to see something that shocked me.

"Urm, guys... is that Hoover Dam?"


	7. I Don't Bluff

**Seemingly Innocent - Chapter Seven**

"Squad squad HO!" The squad commander yelled, catching our attention immediately. We were currently walking across the bridge towards the entrance to Hoover Dam. I was still handcuffed, whereas Sam and Mikaela were allowed to have their arms free. They were scared of me going batshit again. Standing there, in neat line, were a handful of soldiers who were dressed in ceremonial wear.

"Squad, present arms," The commander ordered, and each of the men quickly raised their hands in salute. I nodded at them, before scoffing slightly when I realised who they were saluting. Agent Simmons had come halfway to meet us, and he was grinning at us arrogantly.

"Hey kids. I think we got off on the wrong foot. You hungry? Want a coffee? Some biscuits? Maybe some apple crumble with whipped creme and jello?" He stated, holding out his hand to shake it with Sam's. Banachek had also come across the bridge, and was silently dismissing the soldiers that had brought us on it.

"I want my car, my parents, oh - you might want to write this down," He stated, "Oh yeah, and her juvie record. Gone, poof. Never existed," He finished, staring at Simmons with a challenging glare. Banachek sighed before patting Sam's shoulder lightly.

"Come on kid, we'll talk about your car," He sighed before leading Sam and Mikaela off, with me trailing slowly behind them.

Thankfully, after two minutes, some clever idiot decided to take off my handcuffs, giving my hands the freedom to move. I was still majorly pissed, but at that moment, my first priority was getting Bumblebee back. Then it was smashing in Simmons' head. Banachek showed us the base, and it was quite interesting.

But, with me being me, and with Sam asking questions every few seconds, I managed to break away from the group and walk straight into a room filled with experiments. Including one that was in a briefcase. I opened it to find a weird looking pistol, that looked like it had a rocket coming out of it. Shrugging, I grabbed it and all of its spare ammo and shove it under my jacket, knowing that it'll probably come in handy later.

I snuck back into the group, only to be met with one of the soldiers' questioning glances. I sent him a small smile and winked, before focusing on what Banachek was saying.

"Here it is! The source of all modern technology, NBE -1," He stated like a proud father, before opening the doors and strutting into the hanger. My blood ran cold. Because sitting, well standing, right in front of me, was Megatron.

"Erm, I don't mean to sound rude and correct you on everything you think you know, but that guys name aint NBE-1. It's Megatron," Sam told them shaking slightly. His eyes were bright with fear, and so were Mikaela's. I knew mine were as well.

"Cars, microchips, computers. Everything the modern world knows, came from this guy. Who we call NBE -1," Simmons retorted.

"Well, they call him Megatron. And for good reason too. He's the leader of the bad guys, basically the harbinger of death. He came to earth to find a ginormous cube known as the All Spark. They're then going to use it to convert all of Earth's technology into evil robots and take over the universe," Sam explained, before adding "That's their plan. My car, and the autobots want to stop these guys, the decepticons, from doing that. They're trying to save Earth."

I noticed something with Banachek, and a lightbulb went off in my head. "You know where it is, don't you?" I asked, glaring at him. He rubbed his eyes before nodding. "Come with me."

Banachek lead us through a bunch of different hallways until we entered a heavily guarded room. Inside, sure enough, was a massive, dark green cube covered in strange markings. It's size was unbelievable. It was bigger then the hallway had been. Glen pointed to a few scratch markings on the wall and snickered.

"Ooh look! Wolverine man, wolverine!" He chortled to the soldier, Robert Epps, next to him.

Robert agreed with him. "Yeah, its got the claws," He said before pointing to his knuckles and making a claw motion. Simmons was not at all amused.

"We have managed to harvest the cube's power, and project it into that box. Does anybody have a phone?" Simmons asked. Glen nodded and passed his phone.

"Ooh, a Nokia. These things are particularly nasty. Gotta hand it to the Japanese," He mused before placing the phone inside the glass chamber. Maggie leaned over to me.

"Nokia is from Finland," She snickered and I giggled along with her, before the secretary of defense sent us an amused, silencing look.

"Ladies and gentleman, prepared to be amazed!" Simmons stated cheerfully before pulling down a lever. A flash of light rippled through the cube and into the glass chamber, zapping the phone. Almost instantly, it began to shake before suddenly transforming into a little Cybertronian. It instantly began to attack the box, throwing missiles at it and shooting it. It formed a crack in the glass. I could see the fear in its eyes and my heart went out to it.

"Oh damn, he put a crack in the glass!" Simmons snarled before he pressed another button. The phone and I locked eyes for a second before it was zapped again, its eyes growing dim. My hand sought my mouth in comfort as I turned on Simmons.

"You monster," I spat angrily. "It was scared. It wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

Suddenly, the entire base rocked.

"Oh shoot! The decepticons are attacking!" I croaked, still in shock from the little sparklings death. The intercom flickered on. _'We are loosing power to NBE-1's hangar.'_

"They're trying to cut the power!" The soldier that was eyeing me earlier, Captain Lennox shouted.

"You need to let me get my car! He knows what to do with the All Spark," Sam reasoned, but Simmons was having non of it.

"I can't. It's confiscated," He retorted.

"Well un-confiscate it then," Sam snapped. "Listen, you're gonna have to trust me. The decepticons are out their right now, and are trying to blast this base open because they want the cube," He added.

"You may know that, but I don't!" He snapped like the two year old he is. I guess he wasn't just pissing me off, because then all of the military dudes pulled out their weapons and pointed them at numerous Sector Seven dudes. They quickly returned it.

"Now now, I am ordering you under S7 jurisdiction-" Simmons started.

"S7 doesn't exist," Lennox spat.

"Yeah, and we don't take orders from people that don't exist," Epps added from behind him. He currently had two guns pointed at his head.

"Well, I'm going to count to five," Simmons started.

"Yeah? Well I'm only counting to three," Lennox growled, and I decided that would be my moment to pitch in. I quickly pulled the gun I had found out from under my jacket and pointed it at Simmons' head.

"ALRIGHT! I have _had _it with you. You are acting like a stuck up two year old! Now, earlier on, I broke away from our little snug-as-a-bug tour group you had goin' back there, and found this. Judging by the looks on all of ya'll faces, this little gun is a big, bad piece of machine. And let me tell you, I'm not afraid to fire it. So I'm only going to count to **_two_**," I hissed. Simmons looked at me shakily.

"Miss, put the Rocketeer Four Thousand down, please," He squeaked.

"Not until we get Bumblebee back," I snarked, glaring at him.

"Simmons!" The secretary of defense, John Keller, barked. "These guys can't lose. Give the kids back their car."

"Fine, you know what, if you want to trust the fate of the Earth in the kids Camaro, so be it!" He snapped, before nodding at Banachek and storming off. Everybody pulled down the weapons. "This way," Banachek stated before taking off down the hallway. The soldiers, Sam, Mikaela and I followed. As we were running, Lennox came up alongside me.

"What would you have done is he had called your bluff?" He asked. I grinned at him.

"I would've shot him, because I wasn't bluffing," I answered. His grin said it all. He agreed with me. We barged through two large silver doors. Instantly, I started to tackle the people who were harming Bee.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Everybody yelled, including Banachek and Keller. After a minute, everyone had stopped what they were doing, and Bee was off the table, pointing his cannon at us.

"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok! They won't hurt you! I promise!" Sam started but I rolled my eyes and cut him off. You were not going to get an alien robot that had just been tortured to calm down.

"Bee, I know it hurts and I'm sorry. We should have stopped them from taking you, or at the least, gotten you out of here sooner, but we failed. I'm sorry that we let you down Bee, and I hope that you can forgive us later. But right now, we need your help. The All Spark is here, like, in the next room here, and so is Megatron. Megatron's waking up, and he's going to be moving in like fifteen minutes tops. We need you Bee, please, help us," I begged. He took one good look at me before flipping up his visor and nodding at us to show him the way.

Together, we all ran to the All Spark hangar. You should've seen his face when he saw it. It was like a child on christmas morning. His eyes lit up, and his mouth plates curved up into a smile. He reached out for the cube tenderly. It zapped him. He put his hands on the bottom of it firmly before clicking at the cube.

All at once, the cube folded in on itself, and we watched on in amazement as the cube folded into smaller cubes before all of them came together, forming a miniature version of itself. One that Bee could hold in one hand. One that even humans could hold. Without hesitation, he passed the cube down to me. I grinned as I took it, before winking at him.

Sam turned on Lennox.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked, somewhat frustrated. I nodded, agreeing with him in silence. Lennox grinned at us.

"Alright. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're going to sneak the cube into the city, and then hide it before the decepticons come. Then, we're going to air lift it into a more secure place. Thus taking it out of Sector Seven hands," He stated. At the ends of his statement, however, he glared at Simmons, who had been silently standing at the corner of the room the entire time. Simmons jaw clenched in anger as he looked to the side, and I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him.

Bee nodded before transforming, suddenly a voice boomed from the interior of the car.

"I have com linked Optimus. The others are about two minutes away. We can meet up with them outside of the dam," It said, before the door opened. I quickly ran and got in the back seat, whilst Sam and Mikaela got in the front.

Tires squealing, we headed outside of the dam, with two military buggies containing the soldiers (whom had informed me that they were the only survivors of the Qatar base attack three months before) tailing us. We joined a deserted road, and the other autobots quickly placed themselves around us, like a protective barrier. We were en-route to Mission City within minutes, and unbeknownst to us at the time, en-route straight towards a battlefield.

* * *

**This is the SECOND last chapter in this PREQUEL. I have actually written the final chapter, and will be uploading it today as well :) (Hopefully)**

**I would like to take this time to personally thank ALL of the followers, favourite-tors and reviewers of this story (You know who you are). You have all propelled me to write in your own way, and I really hope that you will all stay with me through the Genocide Chronicles, which will be started Sunday :)**

**For those of you who have read this book in silence, I would like to thank you as well. I hope you too will stay with me for the Genocide Chronicles (Which I am buzzing about xD)**

**So yeah. Enjoy!**

**~Rydha_Quartz_ x x x**


	8. The Finale

**Seemingly Innocent - Chapter Eight**

I knew it had been a mistake to come to Mission City the second we had pulled onto the main highway that lead into the city. So far, it had been easy, way to easy. Someone from the base had radioed us, telling us that they had successfully broken Megatron out of the hangar, and that they were headed our way. But we hadn't seen any of them. Not a single one. There hadn't been a single shot fired. No calls for help, nothing. It was silent, too silent. Something big was about to go down, I could feel it.

The cube was wrapped securely in my arms, and I wouldn't let go of it, not even when Sam asked to hold it. The soft glow that came from it and the constant, soothing vibes that the cube was giving me were the only things that were keeping me from going insane. I was paranoid, but thankfully I wasn't the only one.

I had begun to notice little things. Like how Sam kept glancing behind him or how Mikaela kept fiddling with her hair before looking back nervously at the cube. Bee kept getting extremely close to the barrier, and every time someone even winced, Optimus would suddenly come closer to Bee for a few minutes, before dropping behind again. Jazz wouldn't shut up - the rap songs that were being played loudly was a sign of that, and I could feel Ratchet scanning me every few minutes. Even Ironhide wasn't calm. He was blowing a lot more air from his smokestacks then usual.

Snapping back into reality, I quickly glanced behind us, and screamed. Bumblebee blanched and Mikaela instantly twisted in her seat to look behind us, her face twisting in horror. I knew almost immediately that they were decepticons. Firstly, I recognized Punisher, who was leading the trio. Secondly, I highly doubt that you'd find a fricking tank driving down the freeway everyday. And not to mention, the massive truck next to it was picking up cars and throwing them across the freeway, killing all inside. My scream had alerted the others, too.

"Block them! Block them! Block them," Sam yelled, and Optimus instantly braked. Ironhide and Jazz slowed down, pushing us forward. Bumblebee shot forward, and the military vehicles quickly followed. And then, in the middle of the highway, the big truck transformed. I felt the bile rise up in my throat when I saw the size of it. I had thought the truck itself was big, but this dude was massive. It skated through the middle of a bus, effectively cutting it in two.

**_"Bonecrusher,"_** Jazz told us through what was called a 'comm link'. Well, he certainly lives up to his name.

Optimus transforms, and tackles him over the edge of the highway. They both disappear from sight. Ironhide turns around also, and launches himself at Punisher, who is forced off of the highway. He turns again and re-groups with us. Five minutes later, we're in Mission City. Someone had already radioed ahead to evacuate the city, and the city was in complete and utter chaos. People were running in all different directions, and abandoned cars littered the streets.

My hold on the All Spark did not loosen at all as I jumped out of Bee and began to assist the soldiers in preparing their weaponry. "The air strike has been radioed in. It should be here soon," Lennox told the soldiers. _Air strike? I had no idea about an air strike. Interesting._

A loud jet engine interrupted all of the chatter and work. I glanced up. Lennox immediately grabbed the nearest radio and radioed it. "F-22 Raptor, do you read me? F-22 Raptor, do you read me over?" He asked. But he got nothing but static in return.

"F-22? Are you reading me?" He tried again. I couldn't help but notice that there was something odd about it. Not that I'm an expert or anything, but doesn't an air strike usually involve more than one plane? And isn't it flying a little to low for an aircraft? It turned around so that it was approaching us.

"It's Starscream! Take cover!" Ironhide bellowed as he and Bee moved to pick up an ice cream truck. Soldiers scattered as fast as their legs could carry them. I shoved the All Spark onto the floor and threw my body over the top of it, shielding it protectively. The minute I put my body over it, it zapped me, hard. I hissed, but I barely had time to dwell on it, because then the F-22 fired a few missiles at us. They landed directly in front of Bee and 'Hide.

They went flying. Well, everyone did. The truck they had been preparing to throw at Starscream went flying my way. Bumblebee went back first into a tall building. Ironhide face planted, and Sam and Mikaela hit the floor, right next to each other. The two military vehicles got blown up, and soldiers were thrown around everywhere. I briefly registered the truck landing on my legs.

And then I felt the pain. The agonizing pain. It was the kind of pain that made your mind go numb.

I started to scream, loud, blood curdling screams. That cued people into action. The first person to move was Jazz, he was by my side in under a second. "Shh," He soothed. "It'll be alright, shh."

Ratchet quickly joined him, and I registered the feeling of being scanned. "Slag," He exclaimed, "Her legs are completely crushed. There is nothing left of them. We need to move her, now!"

"Ironhide!" Ratchet called with urgency. Ironhide quickly ran over to him, as did Bumblebee. Together, they moved the large truck that had crushed her legs. They pulled her out from under the wreckage, with her screaming the entire time. Another decepticon, that I couldn't see, had distracted the rest of the soldiers.

"What are we going to do with her?" Ironhide asked, staring down at my sobbing frame.

"We can't just abandon her!" Jazz shouted. Ratchet nodded in agreement. Sam stood up and walked over to us. He grabbed the All Spark from my hands and wrenched it from my grasp.

"Yes, we can! Just put her somewhere safe and get her later. She's useless like this," He said, whilst walking away with the All Spark.

"I agree with him," Ratchet stated thoughtfully. "She'll be more of a burden then a use now. Put her somewhere safe Jazz, we'll come back for her later. That's an order, Jazz," He finished. Jazz looked torn. "Now!" Ratchet barked. Jazz hung his head low and picked me up, taking me towards a building. Ironhide took me off of him and walked off.

"Go help them! I'll put her somewhere safe!" He told Jazz before running off. He put me under the alcove of a large building.

"You'll be safe here. See you later, Serafina," He murmured, before taking off the other way.

I sat in silence for a good ten minutes, crying and screaming through the pain. I heard a loud bang, and looked up. Megatron and Optimus Prime had just gone crashing through the building I was under, causing the top to topple my way. My stomach clenched.

I only briefly registered screaming before it all went black.

* * *

**And there it is! The end!**

**But is that the last we'll be seeing of any of these guys? No. The story will continue in the Genocide Chronicles. Which I will either be posting on Saturday or Sunday :)**

**Thank you all for reading :) I really enjoyed writing this, and I can't wait to start publishing the Genocide Chronicles Book 1: Poison.**

**So yeah :) And I had to leave you all with a cliffy - 'coz I'm evil :P**

**Please read and review :)**

**~Rydha_Quartz_ x x x**


	9. Preview for Poison

**The Genocide Chronicles Book One: Preview**

When I came to, my head was pounding. Sitting up, I looked around, and instantly fear crept up my spine. I was smack bang in the middle of Mission City all over again. Gulping, I shakily stood up. Last time I was here, I hadn't witnessed any of this - which means that the stupid autobots had already abandoned me. I walked down and watched as both humans and decepticons battled each other in the streets. I looked on as one by one, decepticons were being outsmarted and taken down by the humans.

"Do you wanna a piece of me? Do ya? Do ya?" I recognized that voice anywhere. _Jazz_. I whirled around to face where the voice had come from. I watched on in horror as Jazz danced around Megatron, proceeding to annoy him.

"No! I want two!" He bellowed as he grabbed Jazz and ripped him in half. My heart dropped.

"NO! Jazz! JAZZ!" I screamed, but none of the people heard me. There were people everywhere, but I was so alone. I couldn't take it anymore, I bolted down a side street, crying and sobbing.

CLANG!

I paused. I looked up through my tears and gasped at what I saw. There, sitting on a trash can, was Jazz.

"Jazz?" I whimpered, and instantly, his eyes snapped to mine.

"Serafina?" He gaped, looking at me incredulously. I smiled at him through my tears and ran at him, hugging him tightly. Neither of us noticed that the combat around us had frozen.

"By Primus, what are you doing here?" He whispered, shell-shocked. I whimpered.

"Same reason that you are. We both died, Jazz," I whispered, and he froze.

"Yeah, I was kinda hopin' that wasn't da truth. I don' want 'cha dead, Sera," He whimpered. I clutched him tightly, too afraid to let go.

"Ahh, there they are," A new voice boomed, and both of us looked up to see seven, massive robots looming down on us smiling kindly. "We've been looking for you."

All I could do was gulp.


End file.
